mountain_monsters_aimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf of Webster County
The Werewolf of Webster County is the fourth episode of Mountain Monsters season 2, and the tenth episode overall. The team hunts a revenge seeking Werewolf in Webster co. West Virginia. Summary On the way to Webster County, West Virginia, Trapper fills the team in on the monster they will be hunting; the Webster county Werewolf. The Werewolf is said to be over 7 feet tall, 400 hundred pounds, 3 feet through the chest, and black in color. Jeff chimes in, saying the closer to a full moon the more active the Werewolf is, making the hunt very time sensitive. Jeff also explains that there used to be a game trail across what became Webster county, which was used by the Shawnee Indians. In the 1700's, he explains, a Shawnee chief was killed on the trail, and was reincarnated as the Werewolf. Trapper is unsure whether the folklore is true, but he does know something is terrorizing people, and the next full moon is coming up soon, so they have a good chance to catch the creature. The team meets with their first wintess, a trapper named Boone, who claims to have seen the werewolf. Boone says he was in the woods one night when he heard something in the bushes, and then saw what looked like a large wolf stand up on it's back legs, 150 yards away. He also said he will never forget the creature's eyes, which were a neon yellow. Jeff asks if he searched for any sign of the creature afterwards, which he did, finding long, thin, footprints. Trapper sends Huckleberry and Buck down into the holler to compare their feet to the Wolfman's. Making their way down the steep terrain, with a few accidents, and coming to the bottom, the pair find no prints but are able to determine the creature's height using a stick and Hucklebrry's hat and Boone's memory of the sighting. Since the full moon is starting soon, the team knows the must begin the investigation. At night, the team searches the holler where Boone saw the Werewolf. Going along the old Shawnee hunting trail, Trapper says in an interview that they don't know whether the werewolf is 250 years old or a creature of today, but they are going to try to find out. While walking through a brush, Trapper hears something going by in the woods, as do the others. He sends Jeff and Buck to investigate while he and Huckleberry hold their position. While Jeff scans with the thermal camera, Buck hears something walking on the Shawnee trail, so the group heads in that direction. Without warning, branches start snapping in the trees so the team gives pursuit, halting at a drop off on a hill, where what they believe to be the Werewolf went over. Disturbingly, at the bottom is a deadfall tree, which Trapper believes was a trap the Werewolf had set for them, intending to push it on them when they came down. To further prove this, Jeff finds a heat spot on the ground where the Werewolf had lay down in wait. But while the team looks at the thermal camera, a long, powerful howl emanates from the distance. After hearing the howl, Jeff sees the Werewolf on top of a rock on his thermal camera, holwing at them, possibly warning them to leave. As the team moves forward, Jeff sees the Werewolf jump off the rock and disappear. When the team reaches the rock, Trapper finds half a print, but more importantly, worn down parts on the rock by the Werewolf's claws, signifying it's been on the rock so many times, it's worn it down. Since the Werewolf seems to use this "howling" rock often, they decide to set the trap there. In the morning, Trapper, Buck, Huckleberry and Jeff, wait for Willy and Wild Bill to arrive, so they can tell them what they know about the Werewolf. While waiting they share a laugh about Wild Bill having to use his mother in law's van in The Hellhound of Pike County. Then, Wild Bill arrives in a truck on monster truck wheel's, as if to fix his reputation for using the grocery van. Bill's triumph is short lived though, when Willy shows up in a huge escavator. They then inform Willy and Bill on the Werewolf, and Trapper tells them he wants them to dig a pit trap, with a rock to fall on top, sealing the Werewolf inside. Willy and Bill find the howling rock and pick a spot to build the trap. Then, they bring the escavator down to dig it, and Willy has Bill go get a large rock. Meanwhile, the rest of the team meet with a landowner named Hank on his expansive property. As a gasline is being built on his property, Hank decided to film the damage, but when he was driving around he saw large animal, stand up and dart into the bushes, and he got a video of it. He takes them to where the sighting was and shows them the video, of a large hairy animal, sitting on the ground. The team believes that the costruction in the area is what caused the creature to come out and look around, not being afraid. Since the full moon is only to days away, the team knows they must hurry to prepare. They thank Hank, and leave, to continue the investigation. Later, Wild Bill finds a perfect rock for the trap, and Willy places it over the hole. The team then meets with their third eyewitness, a hunter named "Gunner" who's hunting grounds are right in the heart of the Shawnee hunting trail. He says when he and his son were reviewing trail cam photos, he saw a terrifying photo of a strange beast, which undoubtedly is the Werewolf. After seeing the photo, Trapper asks Gunner if it was a full moon when he got the picture a month ago, and Gunner says it wasn't full but it was very bright. Now, the team has the Werewolf's territory, and it has been a month since the last full moon, making it a very good chance to capture the beast. The team goes to see the trap, now finished and all set for the Werewolf. Now all that's left is to wait until the moon comes out. On the final night hunt, Trapper splits into groups of himself, Huckleberry, and Willy to the northeast end of the game trail, and Buck, Bill, and Jeff to the southwest end, all moving towards the holwing rock. During the hunt, Trapper's team spots two glowing eyes in the darkness, but soon find it's only a possum. Coming to a dropoff, Trapper sends Willy to climb over a dead tree to get a look below. Willy spots something white, a hole, so Trapper and Huckleberry go around to investigate, finding a log covered in drag marks. Right behind the log is a bedding area littered with cow bones, many of which are broken. Meanwhile, Buck's team finds broken tree limbs, meaning something big passed by. They hear snarling, but decide to press on. More snarling comes from between the trees, and Jeff catches a glimpse of something hunkered down. At the top of a hill, Jeff catches the heat signature followed by a growl, which prompts Bill to break ranks and chase after it. Catching up with Bill, Buck once again reminds him to stay with the team. Back at the bedding area, Trapper and Huckleberry examine the bed when they hear snarls and see movement in the trees. Willy, trying to turn around to get a shot at it, slips and falls off the tree, into the underbrush far below. When they find Willy, he is shook up but relatively unharmed. Trapper radios Buck and the others race to Willy's assistance. With Willy back on his feet, the whole team follows the Werewolf's trail in the direction of the trap. Hearing more growls the team keeps pushing, and then dashes to the howling rock where the Werewolf was last heard. Upon reaching the trap, they are pleased to find it is down but soon to their horror realize the Werewolf is not inside; a large hole has been dug in front, and the rock lifted up, just enough for it to slip out. Far in the distance, the team hears a faint howl, as if mocking them. They may have failed this time, but they learned a lot about the Werewolf, and there will always be another full moon to hunt it on. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 2